


Best Surprise Ever

by Emerald_Archer_Dude



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cock Rings, Dom!Grant - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Vibrators, dildo, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Archer_Dude/pseuds/Emerald_Archer_Dude
Summary: It's your birthday a your boyfriend Grant has big plans for you





	

You wake up in bed alone, your not that surprised because your boyfriend, Grant, gets up early to train and work out. You've only been dating for a couple months now but you at leashed hoped he would have remembered your birthday. But you srugg it off telling yourself it's not that important, you get up and get ready for work. As your about to leave you hear from behind you.

"Hey where the hell do you think your going." Said Grant. 

"To work?" You reply

"Um I don't think so not on your special day." Said Grant, "I already called in to work for both of us so we have all day together." 

"Oh I didn't think you remembered it was my birthday." You say

"How could I forget? Now get your ass back upstairs and into bed so I can finish your breakfast." Demanded Grant

"Ok ok." You begin your journey upstairs and think about how much I turned you on to be ordered around like that. You get upstairs and change into some grey sweets and a tee shirt and get back into bed and turn on the tv

...

Later that night after Grant brings you up dinner and you both eat. You thank him and tell him how amazing your birthday was.

"I still have one surprise for you" he says cutting you off. "Now you have to completely trust me and just go with it. Ok?"

"Ok what is it" you say the possibilities running through your head. Grant reaches to the bedside table and pulls out a piece of fabric. Our very confused. 

"And what's that for." You say. Grant grabs on to both ends of the fabric and starts to move it towards your face. You pull back, he wants to put a blindfold on you.

"You said you trust me. I promis I won't hurt you." His voice reassures you and you nod and let him put it over your eyes and then the world it plunged into darkness and you can't see anything. You hear him reach back into the draw and pull something out that makes the sound of two metal things banging into each other then he takes your arm and moves it back to the headboard.

"Keep your arm there." Grant said in a very demanding voice, once again this turned you on. Then you feel cold metal wrap around your writ, he's handcuffing you to the bed, you go to reject but you're so turned on you say nothing. When he's done he starts the same with your other arm. You pull on the cuffs of both arms and they don't give much slack. 

"I will be right back just need to get some supplies." Grant says as you feel his body leave the bed and hear him go out the door.

About 2 or 3 minutes later you hear him come back in with what sounds like a duffle bag or maybe a backpack.

"I'm back babe, now is time for the fun t start." You hear him put the back beside the bed. Then you feel his weight push the bed down to your left. You feel him lift up the bottom of your shirt and you hear a little snip. Then you hear the ripping of your shirt as cool air flows over your chest. You hear two more snips, one on each arm and then two more rips form those snips. He rips the shirt the rest of the easy off. 

"What the hell." You say

"Shut up." Grant says with a very demanding voice. Then you feel his mouth on your neck sucking and biting. You begin to moan loudly.

"No noises." Grand t demands. You try to stop but he continues his way fownt to your nipples and you can't hold in, you begin to moan. Grant stops you feel his pressure leave your body and the its back.

"Open that hot mouth of yours you slut." You open your mouth as wide as you can. You expect his cock but instead it's a ball. He's gaging you. As he finishes lacing it he goes back to were he left off you nipples giving you the best feeling ever. He continued down till he got to you sweet pants. At that point he took his mouth of you and it was replaced with something much colder. It was an ice cube he began to run it up your body till it made it to your nipples where it circle both and then made its way back to your belly button were he left it to melt. Then you feel his hands slip under the rim of your sweet pants and slowly and begin to pull them down leaving you lying on your bed blindfolded, handcuffed and only wearing your underwear. You feel his mouth on your legs slowly kissing his way up switching between the two. When he makes it to your underwear he begins to kiss your balls through the thin fabric. Hr makes his way to you semi hard cock. He begins to kiss up the shaft. Soon your cock is at full attention and he begins to put his mouth around it still with that god damn fabric in the way, soaking the fabric around your fully erect cock. 

"You want me to take these off." Grant says pulling at the rim of your underwear. He leans forward and removed your gag

"Yes." You say back

"Say please and call me master from now on." Grant demands

"Yes, please , master." You say softly compiling to your master. He leans towards you and puts the gag back into your mouth. After that Grant begins to pull down your underwear very slowly. When he finally releases your cock it springs up from the condiment. Then he grabs your cock and gives it a few pumps before leaving it. You hear moving of fabric and then something hit the floor, his shirt, then you hear his belt buckle begin undone but you dont hear that hit the ground but you hear his pants come down. You feel something smooth being pushed into your ass, too smooth to to be his cock. When the dildo is about 6 inches inside you you feel the base of it, fuck you think as the pain of it being shooved into your unprepared ass is great, but it quickly turns to pleasure as Grant pulls it out and pushes it back in. You begin to moan.

"You like that slut!" Grant yells, you shake your head in response. As you do he stops this upsets you. 

"How about this, slut." Grant says as the dildo in your ass begins to vibrate right against your prostate sending waves of pleasure though your whole body. After a couple minutes your on the verge of cumming when suddenly the vibrations stop. You wine out but it's stifled by the gag. Grant leans into your ear.

"You don't cum until I do." Sending shivers through your whole body. 

"Just some insurance that you don't I'm going to put a cock ring on you my little slut." Grant exclaimed as he slid the ring around your dick. And the dildo begins to be slowly extracted from your anus. When it was out it was not long till it was being replaced with something bigger. Finally you think his cock. Grant keeps a quick pace to pushing himself inside you. When his member was fully sheathed in your ass he began to pull out and then quickly thrust back in he repeated that motion over and over each time getting faster and harder. This continued for a long time till you felt Grant release his warm juice inside you. After that he removed the cock ring.

"Your turn." Grant said. That's when you felt your member engulfed by something warm and wet. Then he began to suck you off giving you the best blow job you have ever felt. Till you release you cum into his mouth and he swallows every last drop. Grant removes toe blindfold and gag.

"You like your surprise babe." He asks.

"Best surprise ever." You reply.


End file.
